Looking Through You Is A Gift
by TooManyDamnFangirls
Summary: One-shot. Everyone has their own thoughts about the department of Sasuke Uchiha.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine. And I'm sure Masashi Kishimoto won't even dedicate a Naruto episode to me. *Cries*

**A/N: **For everyone who hasn't noticed, this fic digs into the thoughts of a few people who were close or even distant to our Sasuke. I think it's clear who's thinking what, but if it isn't, here's the order of the thoughts (which are written in _italics_): First Naruto and Sakura, then Kakashi, then Shikamaru and Neji and last but not least, Itachi. Have fun!

Everyone has different thoughts about Sasuke Uchiha, the missing-ninja and thereby also enemy of Konoha. They all look different upon the raven haired, young man and the path he has chosen. They don't know for sure if he has become evil and if he will use his strength and power to destroy the world. His black eyes have always been unreadable for nearly everyone, and when he uses his Sharingan and turns them into a crimson red, people become scared because they notice they actually still don't know a thing about the boy.

His friends, allies, remaining family and even his enemies try to go on with the thoughts raging through their minds. But some people have more difficulties than others to do so…

_Teme, __how dare you leaving us! I thought we were friends, you even told me we were! And now… You do this?! Why can't you come back to Konoha? Why couldn't you stay and get stronger here? What's so great about that snake Orochimaru anyway? Will he give you power? Is that what he promised you? You shouldn't believe it! He's a liar! I… I don't understand you. You had everything you needed, everything you ever wanted, and you just threw it away. Sometimes I think I know why you did it, but when I picture your face, your dark eyes… I realise I don't know anything at all. I don't know you anymore, Sasuke, and I'm even starting to fear I never have. Why else would you abandon us so suddenly, if it weren't because you don't care about me, your best friend, anymore…?_

_Sasuke-kun… How could you? We did our best to make it as nice as possible for you, we did our best efforts to keep up with you and most of all, keep you here, but it seems we didn't do well enough. You left us, Sasuke-kun, all by ourselves. You didn't even say goodbye. I've tried to stop you, but you knocked me down, even after I told you I loved you. But, the worst of all is: even now, I'm not able to stop loving you. You've broken my heart, just like you broke Naruto's and nearly all Konoha's heart. You didn't even take time to think about our feelings, you just wanted to reach Orochimaru as quickly as you could, though I remember what kind of effect he had on you, on both of us. You were frightened to death. And I don't want you to die, neither do Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Please, Sasuke-kun: will you try to remember too?_

Unlike the blond ninja Naruto and the pink haired Sakura, there are some people who try to understand what he must be feeling like. Though, they will never truly know.

_Your true power is inside, Sasuke, but I'm afraid you haven't discovered that yet. You still have a lot to learn, and you can't deny that. I know as no-one else when someone must learn more to understand himself and his actions, and I can tell for sure you have to, since I've been your teacher for so long. I understand you want this power. I understand you need it to take your vengeance, although you know what I think about that thought of getting revenge on your brother. But I can't and I will never understand why you need Orochimaru to gain that power. You have been training hard every day I saw you, but you keep thinking it won't be enough. Your brother is just human too, Sasuke. You shouldn't forget that. I'm sure you could've beaten him without going to Orochimaru. I guess you will find that out by yourself once, when the time is right. Until then, I'll be counting on your sense of right and wrong._

Others are very confused by his choice to go away, although they've never really liked him.

_You're a troublesome guy, Sasuke Uchiha. You stir up problems, and you don't even realise it. Now all we can do is try to fix what you've broken.__ Thanks to your stubbornness to get tough and powerful, we all shall have to pay for your department, because even though we haven't been the best friends, you did leave a black hole in our hearts and memories now. Konoha will never be the same anymore now, and you don't even seem to care one tiny bit. How troublesome._

_You are strong, and I wish I had gotten to fight you more often. But perhaps we, the top Rookies of Konoha, wouldn't have made a good team. We would've been faced with the fact that we're just equally strong, and perhaps even gotten jealous of one another. Though I'm not saying it's good you departed. It's awful. You should've stayed here, where you belong. Where you have friends that still care about you, even after what you've done to them. You should return. I hope you will once. Because then, I'll be ready to battle you. And I'll be ready to become your friend._

There is only one man that claims to know Sasuke better than anyone else, and he knows he's right about that.

_Foolish little Otouto, it isn't hard to look through you. I can __read your mind like no-one else can. I can feel your pain more than you realise. I know what you are thinking every time, everywhere. Your thoughts are well hidden from the rest of the world, but I can reach beyond that. I feel everything just as intense as you, if it were hurt or happiness, sadness or laughter. But I can't see why you would want to defeat a bad guy like me by training with an even worse villain and gaining the wrong power. I used to be a listening ear, but now you don't tell me anything anymore, except that you want to kill me. I know, because I've been watching you more closely than you will ever know. I see you still want to defeat me, even if you have to go through more than you can handle. And I see that, deep down, you're still wishing to surpass me. But perhaps that's where big brothers are for._

But there is one thing they are all sure of.

_Looking through you is a gift._


End file.
